


things you said too quietly.

by akiizayoi



Series: Sapphic DivAki [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/F, fem!Divine, from tumblr, rating bc of implied sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: from tumblr | divine hates duel tournament after parties, but aki doesn’t hear the request to leave.





	things you said too quietly.

Divine had never understood the point of duel tournament after parties, but she felt a need to show up with her precious girlfriend; her team had won after all. A soft sigh escaped her lips, as her arm wrapped around the other’s waist, keeping her close to her own frame.

Aki blinked up at her, with a soft smile upon painted lips. “Are you enjoying yourself?” She leant against her, brushing down the skirt of her red cocktail dress.

“I suppose so, yeah.” She sipped at the wine she held in her other hand, finding the mild liquid confidence that it gave enough to keep Divine in the ballroom willingly. “It’s just a bit boring, really.”

The redhead just laughed softly, knowing fine well that the elder of the two would like to slip away from the party as soon as possible. And in some ways, the woman could easily agree there. She would soon feel overwhelmed by the slowly increasing drunk population.

“Can we go back to the hotel room?” Divine whispered, her fingers tracing circles into her hip. “I want to be alone with you…”

And yet, the signer didn’t appear to catch the words, instead happily greeting Yusei, who was simply congratulating her for her contribution to the team’s win (not that Aki ever believed that her input mattered, but she was too polite to say anything). Divine could only smile slightly towards the man, not wanting to actually bother speaking. No, she just pulled her girlfriend a little closer, drinking her wine a bit quicker than she originally planned.

“Hm? You okay, ‘Viney?” Cocking her head, a confused expression upon her face. The slight frown that she gained as a response, followed by a nuzzle of Divine’s nose into her curled, red locks. Suddenly, maybe it made sense to the younger woman.

“Yeah… I’d just rather get out of here.” The voice was still low, and she placed the now empty glass upon the nearest table.

“Sorry, Yusei. I’m getting a bit tired.” It was a relief that he accepted that and wandered off. Lightly rolling her eyes playfully, Aki let out a dramatic sigh, placing her own drink down and taking her hand. “How long were you trying to get me to leave?”

“For as long as Yusei was there.” She squeezed the other’s hand, leading her towards the door; it would be easy to sneak off up to their hotel room if they just walked out now.

“Well… Why didn’t you say it louder?”

The woman just shook her head, laughing a little to avoid having to answer that. Perhaps repeating it would just be a bit embarrassing.


End file.
